


10 O'Clock Spot

by bessemerprocess



Series: Sorkin News verse [4]
Category: Countdown RPF, MSNBC RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, Sports Night, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, FNFF OT, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa Harris-Lacewell is settling into MSNBC's 10 o'clock slot without much difficulty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 O'Clock Spot

Melissa Harris-Lacewell is settling into MSNBC's 10 o'clock slot without much difficulty. She enjoys the camera, enjoys the off camera work, and even enjoys her co-host. Casey McCall may have come out of sport reporting, but he's sharp when it comes to analysis and good in an argument, if a bit pedantic at times.

They're building their own rhythm, but there are still times when she can tell Casey is waiting for a cue that Melissa doesn't have to give him, and they stumble for a moment.

The first time they truly don't agree about something almost turns into a brawl. For a week they leave carefully highlighted research papers and news articles on one another's desks, and write bullet point memos filled with concise logic. In the end they agree to disagree, and respect each other more for it.

After the fight, it's like they've clicked in some way they hadn't before. There a fewer missteps, fewer confused pauses. Melissa thinks they might've actually become a team.

***

When the news breaks that Bobby Bernstein is dating Aasif Mandvi, Bobby is in the studio and Casey breaks down in hysterical laughter. Bobby just smiles, which intrigues Melissa enough to get the whole saga of Dan and Bobby out of Casey.

Later on, she invites Bobby out to drinks and hears her side, which is remarkably similar to Casey's and almost as funny as Dan's.


End file.
